


Back In Each Other’s Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are reunited after a year being apart, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Back In Each Other’s Arms:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are reunited after a year being apart, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Things got peaceful after Detective Danny “Danno” Williams recovered from being shot, tortured, & abused courtesy of Daiyu Mei. Things were quiet, after she was locked up in prison, & away from society, & the people of the islands. The Blond knew that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, had to leave, & be by himself for awhile.

It took awhile, Danny was able to get back to his routine, & life after recovering. The Loudmouth Detective didn’t want to leave Steve’s house, cause it was the main part of him. He knew that one day, The Hunky Brunette would return to him one day, & they would be together. Like they had been dreaming for the past 10 years of their partnership, & professional relationship. 

Danny was keeping the faith, while he was going through this situation. He went on his life, & visiting his children, & spend time with them too. Then, The Shorter Man decided to be a little selfish too, & did things for himself. One particular day, Danny got his dreams to come true. It was like time had stopped for him for a second.

He heard the familiar voice said, “Hello, Danno”, & he found the **_Five-O Commander_** smiling at him. The Blond was running towards him, & they met halfway. They were kissing like there is no tomorrow, & like they were starving wolves. The need for air became important, They broke the kiss, & let their foreheads touch. They made small talk, as they made their way to their house, “I love you, Steve”. The Dark-Haired Man smiled, & said, “I love you too, Danno”. They walked hand in hand into the house.

The End.


End file.
